Summer Vacation in Mexico
by andiloveyoulikeneverbefore
Summary: Pilot/Test: Blaine invites Kurt to come with him to Mexico, to attend one of his cousin's quinceañera. When Blaine's dad breaks some news to him, he and Kurt go on on their own while he tries to figure things out.
1. Chapter 1

Summer break was finally here and Kurt couldn't wait to finish packing his suitcase. It was the first time he was traveling out of the country, and the first time he was ever traveling so far away with only his boyfriend.

He walked out of his History classroom and texted Blaine while walking to his locker.

"_Prof let us out early, last class, hello summer :*"_

Kurt got to his locker and took out the few things he still kept there. After putting it all in his schoolbag, he turned around with the intention of walking to meet Blaine outside his classroom. Instead, he found Blaine holding out a white gardenia right in front of him. He had a sweet smile on his face.

"Happy 1 year and 3 months anniversary".

Kurt was startled and moved, a broad smile that reached his blue eyes spreading on his face. He grabbed the small flower and took Blaine in his arms, giving him a tight hug and whispering into his ear:

"I love you". Blaine held on tightly with his arms around Kurt's waist and left them there even when Kurt leaned back again. He watched the pale boy smell the flower, eyeing it with sparkly eyes and the cutest grin.

"Of course, that's not your _actual_ present." Blaine added when they started walking, holding hands, towards his own locker.

"Blaine, you know having you is all I could ever ask for, you don't have to do anything. Plus, the big one was three months ago, a flower is perfect for the little ones".

"_Little _ones? You mean they're insignificant? I'm hurt!" Blaine teased acting offended. Kurt shoved him flirtily. Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him sideways towards him to plant a playful kiss on his cheek.

"All right, I'm just gonna get some stuff and then we'll get you home to help you finish packing."

"Say, _how _dressed up do people get for a _queensieanyerah_?" asked Kurt while tweedling the rose between his fingers.

* * *

><p>Kurt remembered the day when Blaine had asked him to join him on that trip.<p>

He had known for a while about Blaine's mexican heritage, and that his father lived in Mexico, but that was all they had ever talked about on the matter and it had been a while ago, once.

Then one afternoon, at school, Blaine had met him in the hall between classes and had asked him out of nowhere.

"Do you want to go to Mexico with me to a quinceañera?"

He'd been standing right behind him, his arms around Kurt's waist, and the pale boy had cracked up in laughter. He turned around, giggling, meeting Blaine's serene smile and beautiful eyes staring patiently into his.

"You're silly." he said. Blaine looked down to Kurt's mouth and back to his eyes, serene smile still on his face. Kurt waited, finding the joke quite ludicrous.

"Oh, you're not kidding."

"No, I'm not" Blaine chuckled, their faces really close together.

"What, really? You want me to go to Mexico. With you. To a... Qween sie and yerah?" Kurt asked.

"_Quinceañera_. Yeah" Blaine smiled.

"_Oh..._Okay". Kurt answered.

What followed was a thorough interrogation from Burt's part, including interrogating Kurt in a separate room, meeting Blaine's mom after school to ask further questions about it, and calling Blaine's dad on skype (using the camera to be able to see the father-son ressemblance to be sure it was indeed Blaine's dad) and getting every detail about their stay, _lodgement, _and activities.

The answer from Kurt's dad had finally been affirmative, with the condition he called him everyday and that he had his phone handy and charged at all times. "Dad, it's an iPhone, the bill is gonna be stratospheric!" "You're not going to Mexico without a phone! I'll pay the damn bill!")

So that was it. Kurt was going to spend three weeks of his summer, visiting around Mexico with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Blaine chuckled at the way his boyfriend attempted to pronounce the word.<p>

"_Quinceañera._ Like _'kinn seh anyierah'. _And the way you usually choose to dress for every ocasion is always quite accurate. You always look beyond fabulous. Just wear whatever you want to wear." Blaine was holding a few of books and things under his arm and closing his locker.

"Mhm..."

"Shall we?" said Blaine, offering his free arm to Kurt, who intertwined it with one of his own.

They got to Kurt's house and Blaine parked at the curb. He helped Kurt with his school things and they entered the house. They were welcomed by the delicious smell of _something_ cooking in the kitchen, and a hurried Carole.

"Boys! You're here, you're finally on summer break, huh?"

She disappeared up the stairs and they heard Burt's muffled voice say something they couldn't make out.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with raised eyebrows and continued to Kurt's room.

Kurt left the door open, as usual, and settled himself on the bed, where his suitcase rested, open and almost full.

"Okay, boys, Burt and I have a friend reunion and will be back in a few of hours", Carole said, standing at the doorframe, putting earrings on. "You help yourselves with what's in the kitchen. You can have second servings, Finn is eating at Rachel's today."

"Okay..." said Kurt, a little confused with Carole's hastiness. "You look fabulous" he added with a smile.

"Well, thank you, honey! Okay, see you later boys.", she smiled at the two of them without pausing for more than a second, and went down stairs.

"Bye, Carole!"

"Goodbye, Mrs. Hummel!"

"We'll only be away for a couple of hours, kids. No funny business, eh?" Burt had stepped in the door phrame, looking serious, and all cleaned up.

Blaine gave him a respectful, dapper nod, while Kurt glared at him looking embarrassed, and Carole called from downstairs, "They're almost 18, honey! Let them be!"

"They're still kids..." Burt eyed them as Blaine looked interestedly to the floor, his hands in his pockets, and Kurt had his head buried in one hand. "All right, just if you gonna get down and dirty, you wear protection. Understand? " At this, all three men looked uncomfortable, and the awkward aura was tangible. "And careful where you choose to do it, I've got cameras hidden." Burt was staring pointedly at Blaine, the boy truly startled and confused. Kurt grimaced, horrified.

"No, you don't, honey!" shouted Carole from the living room, "Stop terrorizing the kids!".

"That's right! The _kids_!" Burt left the room, muttering under his breath.

Once his dad had left their floor, he gave a loud, embarrassed groan, and Blaine laughed a little as they heard them moving downstairs.

Kurt got up and slammed the door, pink all over his face.

"_Door open while we're still here!" _Burt yelled from the foot of the stairs. Kurt ran to the door and flung it open, annoyed, Carole saying imperceptible things to Burt.

Blaine just chuckled, looking at him. Kurt lifted a shy gaze and a tentative smile formed in his lips.

They had just lost their virginities to each other three months ago, on their one year anniversary. But they were still young, and still got embarrassed when being exposed by their parents.

Today was their monthly anniversary. Both of the beginning of their officialness as a couple, on March 16th, and as of the first time they had sex, the 16th of november.

Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek and Kurt caught his hand in his. They walked towards the bed, kissing, groping, bumped against the edge of the bed, and stopped at the sight of the suitcase.

"So, you're almost finished there." Blaine stated the obvious, and he could almost hear an imaginary breaking record. Because five seconds ago, he was about to go down into the sex anniversary celebration party, and now that he'd seen the suitcase, he remembered they had to finish packing it ASAP.

"I guess that's one cockblock to fill- I mean suitcase to fill. We have to finish packing your _suitcase_" Blaine added, asking himself WTF.

He saw Kurt's questioning look out of the corner of his eye and he grabbed whatever from all of the contents inside to have something to distract from his slip.

It was a speedo.

Blaine had extended it in front of his eyes just to have something to do, not knowing what it was before he did so, and now regretted it. That was not helping his cause.

Kurt snatched it from his hands while Blaine got out of his trance and started with a blank look on his face, and then started laughing out loud. It was out of nerves, and out of he didn't know what. It just made him laugh. That beautiful, 10 year old laugh that was so contagious that Kurt almost joined him in spite of his obvious embarrassment.

"Um, what was that?" Blaine said when he could finally breathe. Kurt looked dignified and eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing", he answered simply, and returned to arranging his affairs.

Blaine looked at him, curious, with still a goofy smile on his face. Kurt continued to do his thing, ignoring him. Blaine walked towards him from behind and gently slipped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, and planting a soft kiss on his neck. Kurt stretched his neck to the opposite direction so as to avoid contact with his boyfriend's kiss. Blaine was only slightly taken aback, 'cause internally he knew he had upset Kurt by laughing.

"Are you gonna talk about it?" he asked with a smile; Kurt was still cute when he was bitchy like that, and the image of the speedo was still funny. Not to mention the _mental_ _image_ of Kurt _wearing_ it; let's say that was thought provoking.

"No, because you laughed", answered Kurt, he had his bitch _façade_ on but didn't move out from Blaine's arms. The curly haired boy considered for a moment, his chin still resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. He took in the intoxicating deliciousness of Kurt's natural scent emanating from his neck, and he wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"I wasn't laughing at you. It's just my fashion inexperience speaking for me and making me look like an idiot".

Kurt couldn't hold back his smile. And Blaine felt happy about it. He kissed his boyfriend's neck, this time Kurt didn't move away. Blaine gave him another chaste kiss, and Kurt welcomed him by leaning in.

The AC in the room made their position quite comfortable. It was the only way Kurt would allow Blaine to cuddle him in this hot weather.

"All right, so how many days in total are we staying there?" Kurt asked, counting with his fingers and moving forward to count his clothes as well.

Blaine moved in and stood near him, staring at his boyfriend with loving eyes.

A half hour later, they left the suitcase open yet completely packed except for the bathroom products that Kurt was still gonna use that night, and went to the kitchen to eat.

They ate pretty quickly, normally out of their hunger. But Blaine's secret reason was, so as for them to have time to do _something..._ before Kurt's parents came back home. Wether Kurt had the same reasoning behind the cleaning of his plate like a hungry orphan, Blaine didn't know, but he didn't care. Because Blaine was going to seduce his boyfriend either way and Kurt wasn't going to be one to resist.

They climbed back upstairs and brushed their teeth. Blaine loved the taste of mint and Kurt loved his pearly whites, so it was something they were always thorough about.

Sighs of toothpaste commercial ads came out from Kurt's bathroom as both boys smiled to each other in the mirror.

Blaine then turned to look at Kurt and set himself on hunter mode. And his sight was set on Kurt.

He took two slow steps toward his boyfriend and started kissing him slowly on the neck.

"Blaine, my parents-" said Kurt, putting little resistance.

"- are not coming back for at least another hour" whispered Blaine into his ear. He loved getting Kurt to blush, and a few seconds into the kiss, he had already succeeded.

Blaine pressed himself against Kurt and pushed him into the bedroom in a funny stumbly dance. He absentmindedly wondered if he could break the time record of getting his boyfriend hard. He thought he felt him twitch. Blaine pressed himself again against his boyfriend's body and placed his hands on his hips. He lead their stumbly dance, rubbing their pelvises together with every step.

Once they'd gotten to the edge of the bed, they started kicking their shoes off, and undoing each other's belts. Blaine slipped Kurt's shirt over his head and Kurt helped Blaine undo the buttons of his.

They resumed the kissing and Blaine cornered Kurt against the bed. The suitcase was there, and Kurt turned around, with the intention of getting in out of the way.

Kurt leaned over. He attempted to push the heavy suitcase out of the way, so as to give them space to lie down. Blaine's first instinct was to stop Kurt and turn him back around to face him again. But the sight of his boyfriend's ass right _there_, in those ridiculously tight black skinny jeans just gave him a different idea.

Blaine stepped forward and ground upwards against Kurt's ass. His dick was already hard, a big bulge in his pants that didn't spare one bit of Kurt's outline. Kurt gasped and his knees gave in a little. Blaine grabbed him by the sides of his hips and _ground _in again. Long and heavy into that tight ass right in front of him. Kurt was moaning and grasping at one of Blaine's hands.

Blaine leaned in to whisper into Kurt's ear.

"You know, we don't really need a bed" he was licking at Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt gasped at the words and at the bulge that appeared insistent on breaking through the fabric of his jeans. He felt hotter and hotter tingles gather up bewteen his thighs. His dick was getting harder and harder.

He turned his head slighlty to the side, his mouth half open, his cherry lips wet. Blaine met him with a hot kiss and a hand that was now groping on Kurt's erection. It was too much and Kurt threw his head back into the nook of Blaine's neck. The older boy now moved and started planting kisses on Kurt's bare back. He began at the bottom and worked his way up to his neck again, where he sucked and left a mark. He licked hotly and heard Kurt's muffled moan against the bed, where he had just let his head bury.

The window was open and if a neighbor was curious, they would have met a naughty sight. A curly haired boy, with his chest bare, standing right behind a bent down pale boy, pushing into his ass, dry humping him.

They moved in a sensual rythm. Not too fast, not too slow. They were enjoying it. Even though they had already gone all the way, these moments with (some) clothes on were still sexy as hell.

Blaine started pulling the belt loops on Kurt's tight black jeans. He was teasing, pulling at the fabric, but not quite pulling the pants down. He was using this as leverage to get Kurt bump into his own crotch. Moaning and panting hotly, both teenagers made an art of this particular experience. Blaine was now caressing Kurt's waist, and he was about to turn him around to face him, when all of a sudden, the voice of a hurried Finn came from downstairs.

"Hey Kurt!" he called out. Kurt jumped 3 feet in the air like he'd been electrocuted, Blaine flew to pick up his shirt from the floor in a flash and was already buttoning up by the time Kurt answered, the latter trying not to sound too out of breath.

"Yeahh, Finnh!" , no success.

His step-brother was oblivious. Apparently he had just arrived and was calling at them from the front door.

"I'm gonna take the car, okay? Me and Rachel are going to this new restaurant thing. Tell mom I'll be home by 11?"

"Yeah, 'kay!" added Kurt, frozen on the spot. Blaine had also stopped buttoning his shirt, since it appeared that Finn wasn't staying let alone climbing the stairs and finding them half-naked. They heard the front door slam closed and stood there for a few seconds.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, his shirt's buttons done completely wrong, and saw his boyfriend smiling. The boy ran a hand through his curls, blushing, and let out an amused and relieved sigh.

"God, he's usually louder than that. I didn't hear him come in the house!" sighed Kurt, surprised but also relieved.

Blaine walked up to him and held him by the waist. He searched his lips with his own, with a soft smile, determined to get back to where they were. He kissed him warmly and slowly, easing Kurt back into the mood. Kurt felt his and his boyfriend's heartbeats battle in their chests, which where flush together.

"Where did we leave things?" breathed Blaine into their kiss, swaying their bodies in a slow pace, like slowdancing. "Oh, right", he grabbed Kurt's ass with both hands and pulled upward and towards himself, at the same time thrusting swiftly with his own hips. Kurt let out a low "uhnn", that only got Blaine more worked up.

He quickly moved forward, guiding, pushing Kurt's legs with his own, so that they we're walking like they were one. Shirts flew off their bodies once again. Blaine pushed his pelvis against Kurt, without really letting go of him. He was pushing hard, yet never letting space between their bodies. Which was enough to have Kurt breathing heavily and his knees giving in in no time.

"Listen", Blaine breathed into his hear, kissing him below it as well, never stopping the arythmic, teasing _thrusting_, that sex god, "I'm gonna do whatever you want me to do".

He pulled back to see the look on Kurt's face, which was by now a neverending loop of fluttering eyelids and opening and closing of his mouth.

Kurt leveled with his boyfriend's face, looking at him through his now twinkling blue peepers. He was too shy to ask for anything. Even after all these months, he was still usually very reserved when it came to asking for it. Anything sexual related.

OK. Alright. He wanted some Blaine on his dick. Yet he hadn't decided _what_ part of Blaine; it could be his hands, his tongue, his... other... fascinating place.

"Haha, Kurt, I forgot my jacket, do you know where it is? Wasn't it in your room? You know it's always handy to have one when you got a girlfirend. Well, in your case, boyfriend, but you know... I don't know how you guys do-"

They could hear Finn climbing up the stairs.

"You've _got _ to be _kidding _me" Blaine breathed, stumbling around the room to get his shirt on.

"_Geez! When _did he become the _master of stealth?" _hissed Kurt, in panic.

"-it but well, I guess it's universal, right? When they're cold- Ooh! I found it! It was lying on the hall floor. Haha, weird."

Kurt, having located the said jacket immediately, had quickly opened the door, thrown it out in a ninja-like motion and silently shut the door back closed. As Finn apparently needed something else from the house and was insistent on having a loud neverending monologue, Kurt just pulled Blaine into his bathroom, and closed the door.

He did this because he knew Finn was never as delicate as to knock on the door before entering a room. Especially his room, like, what the hell. And he had the great suspicion that Finn was going to come in for some stupid reason.

In the bathroom, Kurt approached Blaine softly yet determined, and took his arm, placing it around his own neck and joining their lips in a brand new wet kiss.

"You don't wanna wait for him to leave?" mumbled Blaine into it, just out of manners, just to make sure, because he was really not going to object Kurt's sneaky I'm-so-horny-I-have-to-have-you-now-it-doesn't-matter-if-there's-people-around-I-can't-wait-for-it ways.

"It's fine. He's leaving. He _better_ be."

Finn entered the room.

_Geez._

"Oh, by the way, Kurt, guess what, I got to 1st and a half base with Rachel the other night. I think this is my year."

Kurt was bleeding from the ears now, annoyed by FInn's neverending speech, and resistant to listening to him talk about his advances with Rachel. (Which, by the way, after all this time, Finn must be doing something terribly wrong to have only gone into 1st and a half base. That, or Rachel had gone way overboard with the holding out, playing hard to get thing. Either way, Kurt was NOT interested! He had a boner to attend to.

"I'm showering!" he called out from the bathroom.

"Oh sorry. Wait, are you doing that _cowboy bath_ thing? You know, like when you just moisten a cloth and like...clean yourself? I can't hear the shower running."

"Yeah, that! Sure, 'kay? Bye!", Kurt retorted, exasperated.

"Oh, alright. Okay, see ya." said Finn, making to exit the room. He stopped and turned around once again, "Oh wait, I thought Blaine was here, I saw his car outside."

Kurt remained silent. Blaine looking at Kurt, supressing a chuckle. Kurt hoped that if he pretended he hadn't heard anything, Finn would leave. He wasn't going to come out of the bathroom. They were shirtless, their pants were half undone, and they both had notorious, painful boners.

"Kurt? Did you hear me? I thought Blaine was here!" Finn insisted. _Goddammit_.

"_...He is." _Kurt exhaled, irritated, but blushing at the same time while letting his head fall in his hand.

"Where?" asked Finn.

Kurt bumped his head against the bathroom's wooden door, completely unable to believe his step-brother's cluelessness. Blaine had gone to lean and smile dapperly against the sink, and muttering an almost inaudible "_Jesus Christ"._

Silence. Then realization hit the quarterback.

"_Oh..." _they heard Finn's faint voice.

Kurt pursed his lips and mouthed "I think he got it."

They heard Finn leave the room quickly, slam the door and dash downstairs; then close the front door and start the car in cartoon speed.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. He stepped closer to him, caressing his arms. Kurt felt cozy in those arms.

"Now that that's out of the way... Shall we?" Blaine nodded towards the room.

"We're... Already here." Kurt answered, blushing a little, and stepped forward, catching Blaine's lips in a soft, delicious kiss. Blaine raised his bushy eyebrows slightly. Kurt broke the kiss. "Plus, I don't want to be interrupted by some neighbor asking for a cup of sugar, or a group of cookie selling girl scouts ringing the doorbell".

"Does that happen often?" Blaine asked, half bemused, half amused.

"Not really." Kurt was following his hand, which was currently running up and down Blaine's holy trail of abdomen hair. He lifted a teasing gaze, with that gorgeous pair of blue eyes, and heavenly arched eyebrows.

Blaine raised his own triangular ones and smized.

"Music?" he asked, already reaching for the iPod and speakers Kurt kept there for his solo shower performances.

"Yes please." answered Kurt, enthusiastic.

Blaine pushed play, not really caring what song came on. He just wanted to create the private atmosphere they had been looking for, a bubble of privacy which could be generated with some loud music.

Plus, he'd like something to buffer the sounds they were about to make.

From the first beats, the sexy, dirty rythm introduced itself as their accomplice.

Kurt, in an instant, mauled Blaine, kissing him full on the lips, grabbing the sides of his head with both hands, grabbing his hair, Blaine drowning immediately in the ecstasy induced by the massage.

_Alors on danse_

Their mood and the beat had syncronized. Dirty, hot, and careless.

Blaine took Kurt's hips and he pushed against his own. He had kind of been cornered against the counter by Kurt, who had taken the lead.

Without breaking the kiss, Kurt started taking off his pants and Blaine followed.

Kurt dropped down to his knees and pulled Blaine's black boxer briefs out of the fucking way. He took his boyfriend into his mouth like a hungry beast. Blaine, taken by surprise, gave a loud "_Guh!"_ and thrusted in without really being able to control himself. He leaned back into the counter and threw his head back. His hands were slipping on the edge of the sink, his pelvis shaking slightly out of its own accord.

Kurt ran his hands along the sides of Blaine's hips. The soft, warm skin there felt delicious against his long fingers. Blaine was enjoying it (Kurt could tell by his butch grunts) and that turned and cheered him on.

Blaine now had his hands on Kurt's hair, trying to hold on to something, and doing his best to refrain from pushing. He didn't want his boyfriend to choke. But he wanted him so bad...

He pulled Kurt up by his hair, gently, even though he resented it when his mouth popped away from his swelling dick. He groaned, fisted his hands in Kurt's locks and leaded their action into the wall, pressing their foreheads together, each boy breathing on the other's open mouth, both boys walking off the remaining clothes.

He went down, into the nook of Kurt's neck, and he licked there, ominously lustful, threatening on leaving yet another purple mark. Kurt whimpered. And that was fuel for Blaine.

He paused and looked Kurt in the face.

"What do you want?"

Kurt held his scorching gaze for a couple of seconds, then looked away, first towards the door, then at the shower, as if one of those two were going to speak for him.

Instead of answering with words, he held Blaine's hand and lowered it towards his middle. Blaine followed the movement with his hazel eyes and then looked back into Kurt's, still questioning.

"I want..." Kurt started, hesitant, his cheeks turning violent pink "Um..."

Blaine was momentarily shaken out of his high by his boyfriend's shyness, and the blushing which had nothing to do with them being hot inside a small bathroom. He _Awwwed_ internally, and smiled at Kurt. He stroked his cheek and rolled his hips gently on his body. With the same tenderness his boyfriend's cuteness had inspired, he cupped his face and turned it to face him.

"Hey" he whispered reassuringly, "You can tell me whatever is on your mind and I won't be freaked out".

Kurt lifted his eyes, and Blaine had fireworks momentarily blowing up inside him at the look of the prettiest blue color he'd ever seen in his life. He still got nervous butterflies when he awoke from the daily everyday to have that pretty face _looking at him_.

It seemed for a moment that Kurt was finally gonna say what he wanted. But he changed his mind midway and decided to show Blaine instead. He let go of his boyfriend's calloused hand and slowly, very slowly started turning around. He stopped when he was facing the wall, placing his hands delicately on the cold surface, and looked to his side without meeting Blaine's gaze. His mouth was a little open, and his eye-lashes looked longer and prettier than ever from Blaine's perspective. Kurt leaned on his hands and with one foot he took one step back. His buttcheeks touched Blaine's hipbone. He immediately turned to look back at the wall, blushing again.

Blaine gasped quietly, and placed his hands on each side of Kurt, almost as a reflex, looking down at the most wondrous sight: his boyfriend silently laying himself for him.

"Where's the-" Blaine asked, Kurt reading his mind and pointing without looking at one of the counter's drawers.

Blaine opened it, picked out the little bottle of lube and popped the cap open.

They had talked about wether or not they wanted to use condoms, since they were both each other's first. They had started out using, and then agreed to sometimes do it without. It was only a matter of wanting or not to clean up the mess after. Or not using because there were none handy. And Kurt's bedside table was _way _too far away right now.

Blaine gently rested his hips on Kurt's ass, while he prepped his fingers, so as to keep in physical contact with him while his hands weren't able to do it.

On the other hand, Blaine felt hard against his ass and Kurt was fucking dying over there. He could feel Blaine's dick, wet with precome and he was just about to go insane while he waited.

_Finally_, Blaine decided to end his agony by sticking one finger inside, slowly, and simultaneously pressing his chest against his back. Blaine put his other hand exactly over Kurt's heart. He kissed him softly right on the place where a vampire would have bit him. And even if he wasn't a vampire, he proceeded to do exactly that, except he did it with delicacy, just grazing lightly and softly with his teeth.

The almost inaudible, natural sounds coming from Blaine's mouth work, so close to Kurt's ear, had the taller boy shivering with pleasant chills.

His asshole was bearing around Blaine's finger, his dick twitching with delight and the thrill of having a _part of Blaine inside him_.

Blaine went on kissing every bit of skin he could get his mouth on, while introducing a second finger inside Kurt. The older boy was riveted, unable to believe that his dick could fit inside that tight, _petite_ entrance. _How?_ _It was ridiculous._

But he kept on moving his finger inside, _stretching_ Kurt, feeling his heat. And Kurt was squirming beneath him and around him.

Blaine snaked his hand down Kurt's front and then took a firm grip on his penis. He started stroking, Kurt giving a feeble cry of pleasure.

He was slowly being _fucked_ by the boy he loved, but he didn't know it. He thought they were just _fooling around, doing 'sexy stuff'..._

Blaine spread Kurt's precome all over his boyfriend's dick, wanting to amplify Kurt's sensations. He was determined to blow his fucking mind. That was all he wanted.

Oh, and come inside him, too.

He entered a third finger and started stretching all around. His upper body was resting in the warmth of his boyfriend's back, and he was whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"_Blaine...I..." _Kurt began. He turned his face to the side, so that Blaine could see his profile. He shut his eyes closed in a pleasured grimace. His knees were giving in with every stretch, with every pump.

"_I'm ready_" he finished saying, with a small voice, which was all he could muster energy for.

Blaine acknowledged Kurt's statement with a tender kiss on his shoulder. He took his three fingers out, finding the wet sound it made, awesome. He didn't stop stroking Kurt, he was holding his dick firmly. He made his body twist around to fetch the lube, and poured some on his dick.

Meanwhile, Kurt was shivering with _antici..._

Blaine lined up with Kurt's ass, right at his pink entrance.

_...pation._

And he pushed.

He pushed himself inside, slowly yet firmly.

Kurt could feel that _thick_ dick penetrating him. He could feel it push its way inside him, milimeter by _milimeter_. He was too tight. Way too tight. Tighter than he remembered being. It hurt. It _fucking hurt._

He let out a cry, but placed a hand on Blaine's hip to let him know it was okay, he could keep going.

Blaine was flush against Kurt's back, kissing every bit of skin he could reach; loving Kurt and holding him with his free arm. He pushed further inside. His hand was pumping. His mouth was kissing below his ear.

It hurt _so good._

Blaine was all the way inside now.

Pleasure filled sighs came out of both boys.

_Alors on danse_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know most of the airports mentioned here so I just made up joints and stuff.

Also, my Kurt loves juice and fruits instead of coffee. But it's still Kurt, guys, it's okay. He's still Kurt.

* * *

><p>Burt dropped the truck keys on the dining room table and took a glimpse at the stairs. He listened intently. There was nothing but soft music coming from Kurt's bedroom.<p>

-I'll fix some dinner.- said Carole, obvlivious of Burt's slight tension, and went into the kitchen.

Burt nodded absentmindedly and started walking slowly towards the stairs. He went up, listening. He couldn't hear the boys' voices. He was torn between the adrenaline of busting the kids mid-action and going all Harry Potter mode on their Romione, and the fear of finding them mid-action, and the awkwardness of it all. He hoped he didn't find them at it at all...

He stepped just against the door, knocking surely three times. No response. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks by the sight that met him.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing", Blaine exhaled, panting, and dropping to his knees right behind Kurt. He rested his face on one of Kurt's buttcheeks, holding on to Kurt's hips feebly, for a split-second, just before Kurt dropped to the floor as well. Blaine adjusted himself, sitting with his legs apart to welcome Kurt's body right in front of him. Kurt let himself fall back against Blaine's chest, moist with warm sweat. He rested his head in the nook of Blaine's neck and Blaine planted a kiss on his forehead. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, breathing kind of fast and leaning them both into the wooden counter doors.<p>

They were exhausted. They _had_ had sex standing up, after all. _Anal_ sex standing up, to be fair. That was quite a feature. Kurt's legs as well as Blaine's had turned to _jelly_ with those orgasms. They had come wild and dirty; Blaine inside Kurt, and Kurt all over Blaine's fist and his bathrooms wall and floor. It was _nasty._

"Ugh, we're gonna have to clean this up" sighed Kurt, his shallow breaths becoming steady. Blaine looked around and had a mix of 'Ew' and 'holyshitthat'ssohot' in his head. Kurt's come was trickling down the wall, and Blaine's own hand had it's fair share of the pearly liquid.

He looked at his hand, lifted it towards him and licked. All Kurt was able to do was stare with those sparkly, sleepy blue eyes, and then turn completely around to kiss his boyfriend. They shared a kiss filled with passion and a salty taste.

"God, you taste _delicious" _Blaine groaned softly and Kurt opened his mouth slightly, letting Blaine's tongue slip inside it and he tasted himself in Blaine's mouth.

"Shower, now." Kurt said, breaking the kiss and springing to his feet. He held a hand out to help Blaine up.

"We should clean this up first. It's already starting to look like it was the tile's original design," said Blaine, standing up, looking at the mess.

Kurt turned to look at the wall and floor and gave a tiny nod. Then he glanced at Blaine, embarrassment coloring his cheeks, and a cute, shy smile forming on his lips.

After cleaning up, they took a shower together. They washed each other's hair, and soaped one another's back, rinsing everything off standing flush together under the stream so as to 'not waste too much water'.

They got dressed. Each in their previous pieces of clothing. But no shirts were tucked in and no belts were put on. They stayed barefoot and cuddled up on the bed, Blaine stroking Kurt's hair, and leading him into blissful drowsiness. They both fell asleep into a comfy nap, cozy, in their warm embrace.

* * *

><p>The sight that met Burt was heart-warming.<p>

The boys were asleep, looking peaceful and at home with each other.

Blaine was lying on his back with an arm behind his head, with his mouth slightly open, steady breaths making his chest rise lightly and come back down. Kurt was right next to him, with one arm over Blaine's chest and one of his legs curled up over his. He was snoring softly, face against the curly haired boy's chest. Blaine's free hand was resting on Kurt's locks, as though they had fallen asleep with Blaine stroking it.

Burt was touched, he pursed his lips in his usual fashion and walked towards the bathroom, where the soft music was coming from. The whiff of cleaning product danced up his nose ("_Those angels even cleaned the bathroom. Kurt is definitely getting a raise in his allowance this month")_ and turned the iPod off. He walked silently into the bedroom again and out into the hallway, taking one last glance at the boys, who shifted ever so slightly.

He didn't notice the way their clothes were worn in a 'relaxed' way, with no shoes, no belts, and shirts that weren't tucked in.

He pulled the door towards him so as to leave it ajar.

He went back downstairs. He'd wake them up when dinner was ready.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so do you have everything that you need? Do you have your passport? Do you have all your papers? Your plane ticket? That's a mighty long flight you got ahead of you, boys."<p>

"Yes, dad, I've got everything. And I made a playlist just for the flight to Mexico, so I think I'll be allright."

Kurt was eye-rolling at his father's last minute list-checking, having been through it 5 times already. But at the same time, he was grateful he was attentive, because it meant he cared. Kurt gave him a hug, juggling with his carry-on baggage when he broke away.

Burt had drove him from Lima to Toledo Express Airport that morning to drop him off. When they arrived, they had met Blaine and his mom who were waiting for them. Now that they were all there, they started saying their goodbyes.

"You take care of yourself, alright, honey? Call me when you land." She kissed him once on the forehead and once in each cheek. She turned to Burt, who was standing next to an excited Carole ( she was giving Kurt a goodbye bear hug with a huge grin on her face).

"Blaine will take care of your son, Burt, don't you worry about it." Blaine's mom said with a reassuring tone. "And my ex-husband will be meeting them at the airport over there, I just talked to him this morning over the phone."

"That's nice. Thank you, Ms. Anderson", answered Burt, not really knowing what else to say.

"Please, call me Miranda," she added with a smile. Burt just nodded courteously with his signature, pursed-lips smile, and turned to look at the boys.

"Ready?" he asked at them. The boys smiled, part shyly, part uberly excited, at the parents staring at them, and nodded.

"All right, then. Have a nice flight, and a nice trip. And, you know, take care, kiddo." Burt added, giving a tight hug to Kurt, and then one to Blaine.

"Okay baby, take care of yourself and watch out for Kurt, okay? Show him around and make him feel comfortable." Miranda said, waving goodbye, while the two boys walked past the permitted limits for non-flyers, looking and waving back. Burt waved as well, putting an arm around Carole's waist, and her, rubbing his stomach reassuringly, with a smile on her face while looking at the boys.

Kurt smiled brightly at at their surroundings while they walked briskly, hand in hand towards their waiting area. He couldn't help to feel that elated. Blaine had taken Kurt's hand right after their carry-ons had been scanned and they had put their belts and shoes back on. An old lady had done a double-take at their interlocked fingers, and Kurt had been the only one to notice. Blaine hadn't even glanced around, and Kurt had occupied himself looking around and throwing quick glances at his boyfriend's handsome face every now and then with a smile.

They arrived at the waiting area for their flight and realized they still had half an hour before they had to board.

"Do you want something to drink?", Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt gave a brief look around and answered gave a happy sigh, "Juice". He was staring at a juice joint with high tables and a bar. The place was tiny, yet it had a first class feel to it, and there was was tropical music coming from inside. Blaine pulled him gently by the hand and they walked in that direction, skimming the place to find an empty table.

They sat on high, camel color, leather chairs, and set down their carry-on bags beside them.

A waiter in black dress trousers and a white tucked in shirt with a pineapples tie arrived promptly at their table.

"Good morning, gentlemen. What would you like to drink?"

"Good morning. I'll have the... Energy Booster juice, please" said Kurt after looking at the giant, colorful menu board over at the bar.

"Absolutely. And you, sir?" said the waiter, leaning in. Blaine skimmed through the long list of juices and smoothies and chose. "Good morning. I'll have the Mango Banana Madness smoothie, please." The waiter nodded and walked back to the bar to prepare the drinks while Blaine adjusted himself in his high seat and Kurt looked at him with a fond smile. He could be so dapper, always, but sometimes he had cute child-like details like that.

"So, Kurt." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, setting his arms on the table. The pale boy smiled at him accross it in return. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure, what is it?", answered Kurt, leaning slightly forward. Blaine suddenly looked serious and looked down at the table for a second. Then he turned his hazel eyes again at Kurt, who was looking at him, expectant.

Blaine took a deep breath and started talking.

"Do you remember when I told you that Mexico is going through tough times, violence-wise?"

Kurt nodded to prompt Blaine on. They _had _kind of talked about it. Blaine had mentioned Mexico's state of violence once, but they hadn't gotten too deep into the subject. Blaine had said it wasn't that important because the city they were going to wasn't nearly one of the most dangerous ones at the current moment. The waiter arrived with their drinks and the bill.

The boys thanked the waiter and Blaine continued.

"My father called me this morning with news that caught me a bit off-guard." Blaine continued, looking uncomfortable. Kurt frowned a little, having stopped sipping at his juice and leaning in a bit more. "There's really nothing we should worry about," Blaine added, mixing his smoothie with the straw, "it's just that now, the cards have been changed, say, and I think it is only polite to inform you of everything, in further detail, about the situation in Mexico right now."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, taking the information in. So... He wasn't supposed to worry about anything, but he had to "be informed", and it wasn't something to get worried about, but it had made Blaine look at that level of discomfort.

"Okay..." Kurt said calmly but a little confused and sipped quietly, eyeing Blaine.

"All right...", Blaine looked at his drink and played a little with the glass. "Where should I start...". Kurt was now a little tense. _How bad was it?_

"Remember how there are drug barons- multiple gangs, enemy gangs of drug barons, that are kind of... making a mess in the country?"

"That's just as far in we went into the subject, yes", Kurt responded.

"Ok. Um... So these enemy gangs, the reason they're making a mess, is because they are looking to gain territory, and be the main providers in the country."

Kurt took a small sip and then leaned back on his chair, listening. Blaine eyed him cautiously and continued.

"So they acually... physically fight for said territory. They have shootouts... in the middle of the city, on the streets. Among the gangs this just means fighting for the space, but of course for the citizens it's... A state of constant alert. The people are victims of the drug lords' wars, it's like they're living amidst regular terrorist attacks."

Kurt's eyebrows were in high arcs.

"I'm so sorry I'm telling you this just now. My father's phonecall-" Blaine started.

"Well, good thing we're going to one of the safe cities, right?" Kurt interrupted with a soft smile, grasping the sunny side of it all. "We don't have to worry about it then."

Blaine looked at him, and dropped his gaze, fiddling with his napkin. Kurt could tell from the beginning of this conversation that there was definitely _something_ to worry about, but he had still hoped there wouldn't be. Now seeing Blaine's uneasy expression, facing the table, kind of confirmed otherwise. Blaine pursed his lips and looked up to Kurt with apologetic eyes.

"My father told me over the phone this morning... Something he should've told me before. See... The city where we're going is in fact, one of the most affected by this social situation, if not the _most._" Blaine said sadly but matter-of-factly. "I am so sorry to be telling you this, the last thing I wanted was to ruin your vacations. I don't even know why he didn't tell me this before. I was torn today, I didn't know if I should tell you or not, because maybe you wouldn't have come with me. But that was so selfish of me, I'm sorry-". Blaine was speaking really fast now, mixing feelings of anxiousness, worrying about Kurt, apologizing and being angry towards his own father. Kurt put his hands over Blaine's flailing ones, to which Blaine responded with a deep sigh.

"Blaine... You are not ruining my vacations. First of all, if you hadn't invited me to _Mexico _(hello, you're taking me far far away from Ohio to something close to tropical paradise), I would've spent my summer without you, probably being coerced into helping my dad at the workshop, or hanging out at the mall with Mercedes, which, you know, I usually do almost every weekend... I would be missing you, Blaine." Blaine shifted under Kurt's gentle grip, and was still eyeing him apologetically albeit warm hearted.

"It's not your fault that your dad didn't inform you of this before. And well, I trust your judgement and if _you_ are not cancelling this trip because of the state of insecurity, then it means it's safe enough for us to go. Although I have to admit I'm not thrilled with the prospect of impromptu shootouts when we're taking romantic walks around the city (-_Blaine chuckled-_) I can adapt to whatever plans you have in store for us in our holiday in Mexico."

Blaine smiled that smile he had given to Kurt when he said yes to going to prom with him. Kurt smiled back and felt Blaine tighten their grip playfully.

"All right. I just want to add that there are measures we can take to stay safe, and we're gonna do everything right to have a great vacation." Blaine said, his words a little lighter. Kurt could tell what had worried Blaine the most was actually telling Kurt the news. "I was afraid you were going to freak out and bail on me." Blaine admitted a little embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt answered, mockingly aghast "A summer vacation in Mexico? G_oing there alone with my boyfriend?_ Hello? Blaine, we're making a trip together! I foresee good times no matter how messed up things are on the other side of the border."

Blaine laughed, more relaxed for now.

They smiled at each other and pressed their interlocked fingers closer together before letting go and back to their drinks. They had to be boarding soon.

"But we're not exactly gonna make romantic walks around Tampico," Blaine said while they walked back to the waiting area, hand in hand, their carry-on luggage hanging from their shoulders, "People mostly move by car or public transport. But we _are_ gonna walk a lot when we get to the other parts of the tour I got us planned."

The idea of making such a trip like this, alone with their boyfriend, to a foreign country... It just excited each boy way more than they could say.

And Kurt was not about to go and back out of it just like that. Although the new information _was unnerving, _ he trusted Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Toledo - Chicago 1:21 - 1:35pm (dur. 1.10)

Chicago - Dallas 2:30 - 4:55pm (dur. 2.25)

Dallas - Monterrey 5:35 - 7:05pm (dur. 1.30)

Monterrey - Tampico 9:25 - 10:30pm (dur. 1.05)

Total trip time 10h05

* * *

><p>The flight to Chicago was uneventful. They chit-chatted, they listened to music in their ipods, they ate their peanuts (well, Blaine did, Kurt saved his little bag for Blaine, for later). And before they knew it they were in Chicago and they had one hour until they had to board their plane to Dallas.<p>

"You want me to help you with your carry-on?" Blaine asked, forever a gentleman.

"Thank you, I got it." Kurt answered with a smile. Blaine in turn grabbed Kurt's hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Kurt, I...," he paused, and squeezed Kurt's hand. He leaned in to kiss Kurt on the cheek while pulling him gently by the hand to make them stop. "I wanted to thank you for making this trip with me." Blaine grabbed him by the waist and pressed their bodies softly together by the hip. He looked at Kurt in the eyes and rounded him with his arms. "I really, really appreciate it," he whispered and smiled.

Kurt smiled and his eyes sparkled. "How could I not? Hummels are up for an adventure." Kurt kept their gaze and then broke it to kiss Blaine on the lips. They shared a little peck, a little moment in the middle of a crowded airport, to remind them how blessed they were to have each other.

And then they continued.

* * *

><p>"American Airlines, flight 2331, destination Dallas, Texas boarding now on gate 26", came a voice from the speakers.<p>

"That's us", said Blaine, getting up from one of the seats at the waiting area. Kurt followed him, taking out his boarding pass. Blaine had promised to tell him more about the thing with Mexico during one of their next flights. This was the long one, so maybe he'd find out more details. What else could there be to know about it, Kurt didn't know.

Blaine was masticating his peanuts loudly, looking anxiously out the window. Kurt eyed him sideways every now and then and returned to reading the magazine he'd bought at the airport before this flight.

Blaine realized he'd finished all the peanuts in his fun sized complimentary bag when, after feeling the inside desperately with his finger, he'f found none, not even crumbs. He finally looked away from the window and absentmindedly crumpled the little empty bag. He had only just started to look around when Kurt's extended hand appeared in his line of vision, holding out his own little pack of peanuts. Blaine looked at him like he'd just woken up from an unpleasant trance, and Kurt seemed uninterruptedly absorbed in the latest swimwear trends in his male fashion magazine. Blaine was momentarily distracted by the sight of his boyfriend cheking out hunks in speedos, but he quickly came back to himself. He didn't want more peanuts, his anxiety wasn't gonna disappear that way. He needed to talk to Kurt now.

"Kurt..." he ventured. His voice came out like it hadn't properly broken during puberty. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Kurt."

The blue-eyed boy raised his eyebrows slightly and emitted a feeble "Hm?"

Blaine put the bag of peanuts between them and took a deep breath. "I think it's important that I fill you in on some details," he whispered, his upper body turned toward Kurt, fiddling with the fabric of Kurt's shirt. Kurt looked up from his magazine and laid his eyes on Blaine's lips. "Ok," he replied, closing his magazine and putting it behind the seat in front of him.

Blaine moved in his seat so that his right leg was bent on the seat, so that he could be facing Kurt completely. He looked like he was having trouble figuring out what to say first. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, and did that repeatedly several times.

"Blaine," Kurt grabbed both of Blaine's hands and kept them in his, "just tell me. Whatever it is, tell me. It's okay."

Blaine breathed in deeply, looking at Kurt straight in the eyes. "I feel like such a jerk because what if nothing at all happens (and hopefully nothing will) and I just scare you for nothing? Like, what if there's no need for me to tell you these things because it would only make you stress out for no reason?" he exhaled, still a little anxious.

"And probably nothing _will _happen. Ok, why did you want to tell me in the first place?" Kurt asked reasonably.

"So that you would be informed and prepared in the _far-fetched_ case that _anything_ happened."

"Well, then that will be the sole purpose."

Blaine looked down at their hands.

"Think of it as some very juciy piece of gossip that you're telling me. Just let it all out. Tell me everything. Or just pretend we're in a movie, I know how much you love fantasy and sci-fi, just pretend you're the hero and you're telling me, your prince, what I need to know to survive."

Blaine gave a small chuckle, and looked up, checking in Kurt's eyes if he was actually being serious. Kurt really seemed open and calm, reassuring and encouraging.

"Okay," Blaine finally said.

"I'm all ears. Just get it all out."

"Where should I start...," Blaine freed his hands from Kurts' and rubbed them together. Blaine was ready to talk now, and Kurt leaned in to create a bubble of privacy. "Okay. First of all: curfew. We should be home by 10 every night, only because it's more likely that people go crazier the later it gets. I'm talking about the shady people, but also about regular drunks. Some say that things are more likely to go down at night, some say that they can happen at any time during the day, but respecting a curfew is a good measure to stay safe." Kurt nodded, a slight frown indicating that he was paying attention.

"Next, it's not advisable to go to clubs in this city. I think we're in the clear in the other cities we'll visit, but it is known that drug barons control the clubs in Tampico, so we're not gonna go to those places." Kurt looked disappointed for a second, but recovered the next as he knew they'd get to go out dancing at least at some point during their summer tour.

"There are streets and neighborhoods that are known to be more dangerous than others, so we'll just go to or through the ones that my father tells me that are safe."

"Seems logical," interjected Kurt.

"And, um... What else. Well, you won't have a problem with this one because you don't speak spanish, but people aren't supposed to talk about the bad people in public, or with a person you don't know, because you can't really trust anyone. It sounds radical but in these times, it's true. You literally don't know who could be one of them or working for them."

Kurt arched his eyebrows impressed.

"I mean there are the very obvious ones who drive big expensive trucks with tinted windows, busting music and driving like they're on a cop show. That kind of gives most of them away, but there are people who do just that and aren't bad. Some of them give it away with the way they dress: expensive cowboy boots, gold chains, buttoned shirts with the first buttons undone, wearing expensive brands evidently, etc. Some of them... you can tell apart by looking in their eyes, or feeling their vibe, there's simply something off and unpleasant about them. Then there are people who seem really nice and normal and are actually part of a drug gang."

Kurt took a drink out of his complimentary water bottle; gulping water had a purifying, calming effect on him, and he was kind of starting to get nervous.

"Also it's common these days to see soldier or marine trucks driving in caravans, or trucks from the police or special forces, right on the street. Most of the time they're making the rounds around the city, and sometimes, when they drive faster, it's probable that they are on their way to break a shootout, or they're going after someone. The bottom line is that if we see them on the streets, it's most likely a good sign because it means they're doing their job, however, we should preferably get out of their way."

"Well, at least someone's doing something, right? There are people working to catch the bad guys." Kurt finished the water in his bottle, looking a little anxious.

"Right, of course something's being done."

Kurt nodded and Blaine knew to offer him water from his own bottle.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Kurt asked, taking barely a tiny sip.

Blaine thought about it for a moment, noticing Kurt's apparently mild state of distress, hoping he wouldn't find anything else to say on the matter.

"Well, the last thing, if ever we hear firecrackers, it's either some irresponsible group of kids actually throwing firecrackers, or it's a shootout and we should stay where we are if it's a safe spot, or move away from it if we're on the street. It's hard to tell the difference because both sound the same, but if the sound gets closer or further away, we know for sure it's a shootout, so we take measures from that point."

"Oh, okay." Kurt fanned himself with his Sky Mall copy and downed the whole content of the water bottle, with his eyes closed so as to will himself to go back to his initial calmness.

Blaine watched as Kurt took some deep breaths, and he just hoped that telling him all of this had been in fact for the better.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Blaine spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm fine!" Kurt smiled, shaking a hand in the air trying to reassure Blaine, but Blaine wasn't convinced, Kurt was still fanning himself.

Blaine called the flight attendant and placed a soothing hand on Kurt's knee.

"Can I get an apple juice, and some wet paper towels, please?," Blaine asked her. Kurt needed some sugar boost, he looked positively transparent, and he had started pulling at his own collar asking breathily if they could just open a window. Blaine didn't point out that they were on a plane, and instead just directed all the AC toward him.

Once the stewardess had brought them what he'd asked for, Blaine opened the apple juice bottle for Kurt and gave it to him.

After taking a few breaths, drinking a few sips of that sweet apple extract, and letting himself be cooled by the AC and the wet paper towels, Blaine stroking his hair all the time, he was now relaxed, his head had cleared, and he was ready to talk again.

"I'm sorry for getting all dramatic like that," said Kurt.

"You don't have to apologize, Kurt. _I'm _sorry for putting you in this mess."

"The mess going on in your father's country is no one's fault but those ... Stupid drug barons'. And I wouldn't have wanted you to come alone, knowing how things are there."

"I know that, and that's why I feel so selfish. Because for some reason, my father really wants me to go, so _not going_ wasn't even an option."

"Blaine, you didn't know it was that bad."

"No, I didn't."

"Your dad just broke the news to you this morning. Which I think was kinda tactless. Excuse me, but he's the one who put _you _in a pickle. How did he expect you to go about it? I think you handled it the best way you knew how."

Blaine looked up, staring into Kurt's eyes.

"Don't get yourself down for this. I don't resent you a bit. I'm here. I'm _happy_ to be taking this trip, _with you _of all people! I'm gonna meet your dad, I'm gonna meet your family!"

Blaine smiled that beautiful smile of his and squeezed Kurt's fingers.

"And you're gonna ride a _burro!" _Blaine whispered with a smile.

"I'm riding a _what_?" Kurt's horrified face was priceless.

"I'm joking, people don't ride donkeys in Mexico."

Blaine chuckled and Kurt looked relieved.

"How about _sombreros? _Do they wear those?"

"Only at ranches, or for humor on special occasions."

"Is me coming to Mexico with you a special occasion?"

"Is that your way of saying you wish to wear one?"

"It's my way of saying that I want to see _you _wear one. I think you would look absolutely adorable."

"And ridiculous."

Kurt let out a little laugh.

Blaine was happy Kurt was feeling better.

"Now, we still have an hour and a half until we get to Dallas."

"Yeah."

"And then an hour and a half from Dallas to Monterrey, and then another hour and we finally get to Tampico."

"Oh, right, I forgot how _long _this trip was."

"Ten hours, I think."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I am indeed," Blaine kissed Kurt, their smiles now fully back on their faces.


End file.
